Return The Love We Had
by Natoya
Summary: Atemu and Yugi have been separated for five years. Now a chance meeting will give the two a chance to rekindle their lost love. AtemuxYugi, puzzle/blindshipping, YYxY, yaoi


Authors Note: Okay, here is Return The Love We had. I finally found a way to get these stories back up (THANK YOU SO MUCH YURI YOU ARE A LIFESAVER! :D), so my one-shots will be back up shortly! ;D

This fic is dedicated to my Imouto. :)

Disclaimer: Still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

WARNING: YAOI, MALEXMALE,** LEMON**

**_

* * *

_**

(Marwan)  
Enti... Ba3dik 7elwi w sorti a7la  
You… you're still as beautiful and even more  
Shou hal sodfi ma fi a7la  
What a lovely coincidence, the nicest!  
W albi yshoufik yama sta7la  
My heart has always longed to see you  
Oulili kifik enti?  
Oh tell me, how are you?  
-

* * *

The party was a beautiful and lavish event, complete with lovely sparkling lights and buffet tables lined with the best food money could buy. People were everywhere, glasses of champagne held in hands that were bare or covered with fine satin, the whiteness of the ladies gloves catching the lights and shimmering. Seto's party was a success as usual. Laughter rang throughout the room, and it buzzed with the locals chatting and dishing out the latest gossip. In the center of the room was a large area where men and women took to dancing, the current one being a lovely ballroom dance that had the men twirling the ladies around the room delicately as more laughter hit the air.

Atemu stood off to one side of the room, lifting a glass of champagne to his lips, his lovely crimson orbs scanning the room around him. Anzu Mazaki and Mai Valentine stood on either side of him, chatting animatedly about their latest love interests. Vivian Wong stood next to him, her arm hooked through his, trying to engage him in a conversation, batting her lashes flirtatiously at him. Atemu had no interest in what she was saying, preferring to keep drinking his champagne.

Atemu hated these parties. He hated coming to them, he hated the women that always tried to flirt with him, and he just hated everything about the parties in general. If it wasn't because Seto was his cousin and he owed him a great deal, he wouldn't even bother coming to most of these parties. No one ever came to these things that were worth his time. No one had ever caught his interest. If it wasn't for Seto, Anzu, and Mai, these functions probably would have driven him crazy long ago. Vivian leaned a little harder into him, batting her lashes even harder.

"So I was thinking, if you were bored... We could go back to my place. Or yours. I'm sure we could have some "fun." Vivian said, licking her bubblegum pink lips. Atemu glanced down at her, angry for her even thinking such a thing. He opened his mouth to say something when there was a hush across the crowd. Atemu glanced up, wondering why it had gotten so quiet. His ruby eyes widened as he caught sight of a figure in a lovely white tux walking through the crowd. He could not believe his eyes. The figure stopped in front of a tall lanky blond to wave and say hello, and as his eyes scanned the room, probably looking for other friends, his eyes caught Atemu's. The man's smile instantly faded the moment their eyes connected. Atemu's mouth went dry.

Atemu knew those stunning amethyst eyes anywhere. Yugi...? But what was Yugi doing here? Atemu's heart did a flip-flop. He hadn't seen Yugi since... Damn, it had been years. And they had been young then, barely out of high school. Gods, he had been beautiful then but now... Atemu couldn't believe how grown up Yugi looked as the boy sashayed towards him, a glint in his eye and a small smile on those perfect pink lips. He had grown, not by much since he was still so tiny, but the difference was there. Yugi walked up to them, ignoring the odd looks that Anzu and Mai were giving him. He held out his hand to Atemu, his violet orbs not leaving Atemu's ruby red.

"Hello Yugi. How have you been?" Atemu murmured, reaching out and taking Yugi's hand. Electricity sizzled through Atemu's hand as their flesh connected. Something flashed through Yugi's eyes and Atemu knew the little one had felt it too.

* * *

(Carole)  
Enta... Ba3dak enta w ma btetghayar  
You… you're still the same and you never change  
M7ayarli albi w m7ayar  
You're lost and you get my heart lost with you  
W ba3dou albak tefl zghayar  
And your heart is still a little child  
Tammenni kifak enta?  
Oh comfort me and tell me, how are you?

* * *

Time seemed to stand still, just for the two of them as they stared into each other's eyes.

Yugi's heart jolted when their hands touched, a familiar fire going through his veins, one he hadn't felt for five years. How was it still possible to harbor feelings so strong for this man? Yugi had thought he'd stopped feeling anything for him a long time ago when they had parted ways, but one look into those ruby orbs he had loved so much and those feelings began to bubble up inside him again. Yugi was lost in those eyes, feeling as if there was no one in the room save him and Atemu. Gods, Atemu was still as devastatingly handsome as he had been back then.

"I've been good Atemu. How have you been?" Yugi replied softly, still refusing to break eye contact with Atemu. He saw a brief flash of hunger go through those scarlet eyes and Yugi shivered. Atemu released his hand, and Yugi felt a pang of loss as his own fell to his side.

"I've been better. It's been a long time Yugi." Atemu murmured, ignoring the seething look Vivian was now sending him. Atemu really wished the raven haired girl would just go away. The only one he wanted to see was standing right in front of him. Atemu took note of the flush that stole across Yugi's cheeks and it brought a smile to his face.

"Yes, five years." Yugi said. "I just graduated from college about a year ago."

"That's good to hear. I'm glad you got that degree. You worked hard for it." Atemu said.

"I see you did well for yourself." Yugi commented. "Helping your cousin run his company."

"Yeah, if only he wouldn't insist I attend these parties." Atemu said, cracking a smile, which Yugi returned.

"I remember how much you hate them." Yugi said.

"But you love them, which always made attending them worthwhile." Atemu said softly, his eyes flashing with an emotion that Yugi had seen countless times before. He flushed and ducked his head, trying to ignore the searing look Atemu was sending him. Mai and Anzu couldn't help but gape at the scene in front of them. Who was this stranger and why had Atemu never told them about him? Just what kind of history did they have together? They were so curious, but they knew better then to say something right now.

"I'd better get back to Jonouchi now." Yugi said, knowing if he didn't get away now, he wouldn't be able to stay away. Part of him wasn't certain he even wanted to stay away. Atemu's gaze flickered to the tall blond from before.

"No, please not yet." Atemu found himself saying before he could even think. Yugi's eyes widened in surprise when Atemu reached out and took his hand again. "Won't you share a dance with me Little One?" Atemu whispered. Yugi blushed again, lightly squeezing Atemu's hand.

"I would love to." Yugi said. Atemu stepped away from Vivian, ignoring her cry of protest as he led Yugi out onto the dance floor, swinging Yugi around to face him. He wrapped one arm around Yugi's waist, pulling him tight against his body, keeping hold of his other hand as he raised it. Yugi shivered; being in Atemu's arms again felt so good. He held tight to his partner as he began to twirl them around the dance floor.

* * *

(Marwan & Carole)  
Mashi netzakkar 3a droub... w ymarje7na el gharam  
Let's remembers our paths together and let love swing us  
Leish b3edna w keef 2derna nensa hak el a7lam?  
Why are we apart and how could we forget all those dreams  
Ya leil el ba3dou naterna 3a mfare2 hal iyam...  
The night is still waiting for us round the corners of our days...

* * *

_Yugi sit fits perfectly in my arms,_ Atemu mused to himself, watching his dance partner intently. He still remembered when they had first met; they had been so young and their love had been so new and so, so wonderful. That first summer together after graduation had been some of the best times of Atemu's life. He still remembered their trip to California, those long walks spent on the beach, walking through the water that washed up on the shore barefooted. He could still feel the sand slipping through his fingers and the lovely feel of Yugi's bare skin under his. What had possessed him to let this treasure slip through his fingers, just like that sand? Atemu frowned mentally as he remembered just why they had separated.

Atemu felt himself slipping back, back to that year they had spent together. The two of them have often talked about their future, and what they wanted out of life. Atemu's fate was to help run his cousin's company with him, something he didn't really mind, but he wanted Yugi to be there with him, right by his side. What Yugi wanted wasn't that; Yugi wanted to attend college and earn his degree, then travel abroad for a while. Yugi wished for Atemu to accompany him on that adventure, and while it did sound tempting, Atemu made the choice to stay and learn what was necessary to become Vice President of Seto's company. Eventually he and Yugi grew apart and finally after a year of being together, they split and Yugi went to college, and Atemu became the new V.P.

_We each got what we wanted, _Atemu thought. _Except for each other._ He twirled Yugi gracefully around the floor, wishing for this song to never end, so that he wouldn't have to say goodbye to Yugi again. It was pure luck that he had seen the boy again after a long separation, and it rekindled all kinds of feelings for Atemu. He did not want to let Yugi walk out of his life again, not after such a coincidental meeting.

* * *

(Marwan)  
Ya rab tdoum iyamna sawa, w yeb2a 3a toul jame3na el hawa  
Oh God, may our days together be eternal and may love keep us as an entity  
Ya rab tdoum... Ya rab tdoum  
May it last forever… May it last forever

* * *

Yugi clung tighter to Atemu as he began to grow dizzy. The room was spinning even faster then the two of them were spinning. It was alright though, Yugi thought. I know Atemu will catch me if I fall. Yugi glanced up at his partner, a smile lighting his face. What a lucky coincidence to have run into Atemu again after so long. All these feelings... It reminded Yugi of how he felt when they had gone away to California to see the ocean, and that first night alone together in their hotel room... Atemu had ordered a room with two beds, but neither could stay away from the other and the second bed wound up being a waste of money. Yugi flushed as he remembered their third night, when their feelings had been too strong to ignore.

He had given Atemu his first time that night, in the bed by the sliding doors leading out to the balcony, under a blanket of moonlight. Yugi could still hear the crash of the ocean waves as Atemu's body glided over his, a sheen of sweat on that caramel-colored skin, and pure love in those ruby orbs. Yugi had never been happier then he had been that night. He had never wanted that night to end.

* * *

(Marwan & Carole)  
Ya rab n3eed hal 7ob elli kan, w a7la bi kteer mnel madi kaman  
Oh God, may we return the love we had, and even better than its past  
Ya rab n3eed... Ya rab n3eed  
May we return... May we return

* * *

All too soon, the song came to an end. Yugi pulled back from Atemu, his skin tingling pleasantly from where the other had held him, touched him. They stopped only for a moment, staring at each other, wondering what to say now. Atemu wanted nothing more then to yank Yugi back into his arms. He still had a hold of the little one's hand, and was reluctant to let it go. Yugi didn't want him to let go, but he knew that he must. Yugi pulled back gently on his hand, and Atemu released him. He gave Atemu a small smile before turning, ready to head back to his friend.

"Yugi..." Atemu choked out. Yugi turned back to Atemu, his violet eyes wavering with emotion.

"Yes Atemu?" Yugi said softly.

"Please don't go."

"I have to. Atemu, it was nice seeing you again, but this can't happen. I-" Yugi's words were cut off when Atemu stepped forward and yanked him back into his arms, leaning down and capturing his lips in a bruising kiss. Yugi nearly melted into the floor as his knees went weak. Atemu broke the kiss a moment later, pressing his forehead against Yugi's, his eyes closed as he panted. Yugi waited, stunned to the core and unable to move anyway, for Atemu to speak. Atemu's eyes opened and the crimson irises bore straight into Yugi's amethyst.

"Yugi, Little One, my Aibou..." Atemu murmured. "I was so wrong to let you go. And by Ra, I'm not going to make that mistake again and let you walk away from me." Yugi's eyes filled with tears and he closed them, a crystalline drop escaping and running down his cheek.

"Atemu..." Yugi murmured, a small sob escaping his lips. Atemu kissed his tears away and then pressed one more sweet kiss to his lips.

"Come with me Little One. Please." Atemu said, a pleading tone in his voice. Yugi nodded and allowed Atemu to take his hand again, leading him off the dance floor. Ignoring everyone else who was either staring at them or still dancing and chatting, Atemu led Yugi out of the building and to his car. He knew exactly where he was taking Yugi, and what was going to happen when they got there. And since Yugi was following, Atemu supposed he knew as well, and wanted it just as badly as he did.

* * *

-(Marwan)  
Bhebbik... Bheb 3younik lamma bte7ki  
I love you… And I love how your eyes talk to me  
W keef btersom hak el de7ki  
And how they draw a lovely smile  
Khalli rassik faw2i yetki  
Keep your head resting on me  
W nemlok hal denyi kella  
So we own the whole world...

-

* * *

Atemu slipped his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door to his apartment. He moved aside, allowing Yugi to enter first. Atemu slipped his shoes off by the door, watching Yugi glance about the room. Yugi walked further into the room, looking around. It was a lovely place; the furniture was a beautiful dark color and the walls were a rich color. That was all Yugi had time to take in before he heard the door shut and then he was being slammed against it, a pair of lips hot and bruising on his own. His hands rose to tangle in Atemu's hair as a whimper escaped his lips, one hungrily eaten up by the man above him.

Their passion was raw and intense, and it both frightened and excited Yugi to no end. He hadn't forgotten how passionate Atemu was, and it thrilled him to be able to feel it again. Atemu's hands were hard at work, trying to strip his tux jacket off of him. Yugi let his hands fall to his sides, making it easier. Atemu slipped the garment off his arms, letting it drop to the floor. Atemu broke the kiss and opened his eyes, smiling down at Yugi as he worked his suspenders off, sliding them and his pants to the floor. Yugi kicked off his shoes and stepped out of his pants, now in nothing but his dress shirt, boxers, and socks.

Atemu's eyes were practically glowing, and a shiver of desire ran through Yugi's body before he was swept up in another passionate kiss. Atemu's eyes were the feature on him he loved the most; Atemu could speak volumes to him using just his eyes. Atemu lifted him into his arms easily, walking back towards where his bedroom must be, never breaking the kiss. The next thing Yugi knew, he was lying on something soft and fluffy. Atemu deepened the kiss, licking his bottom lip to ask silently for entrance, which Yugi happily granted. As their tongues engaged in a friendly duel, Atemu was busying himself undoing the buttons to Yugi's shirt. Yugi let out a gasp when cool air suddenly rushed over his top half. Atemu broke the kiss, staring down at Yugi, his breath coming in soft pants. Yugi stared up at him, a soft smile on his lips. Atemu grinned and ducked his head, his mouth closing over a pink nipple.

Yugi let out a loud gasp and his hands instantly rose to tangle in Atemu's black and ruby locks as the Egyptian suckled his nipple into a hardened nub, moving swiftly to the next once he was satisfied with the first. Soon enough, Yugi was thrashing and moaning under him, begging for more. Atemu smiled and moved downward, kissing a trail down Yugi's stomach to the hem of his boxers. Yugi let out a startled cry as Atemu suddenly rose up and grabbed his boxers, yanking them down his legs and depositing them onto the floor. Atemu started to lower his head, but he was stopped by a pair of pale hands on his chest. Yugi had sat up, scooting closer to him to have better access to the shirt he was now unbuttoning.

"You're a little over-dressed, don't you think?" Yugi asked cutely, giving Atemu a smirk. Atemu grinned, reaching down and pulling Yugi's hands away just as Yugi got his shirt completely unbuttoned. Yugi grinned back, pulling his hands away and reaching back up, sliding his palms over Atemu's chest, feeling the muscle beneath his hands. He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his chest, making Atemu shudder. His hands were grabbed back up and Yugi was pushed back on the bed, blood red eyes boring into his own, darkened with passion. Atemu released him then, scooting between his legs.

Atemu ducked his head then and Yugi screamed as his length was engulfed in the warm heat of Atemu's mouth.

* * *

-(Carole)  
Bhebbak... Mbare7 enta, lyawm w boukra  
I love you... You are my yesterday, my today and my tomorrow  
Shta2tellak ma 3endak fekra  
I miss you… you cannot imagine how much  
W sa3b b3omri tsabbe7 zekra  
And I cannot have you as a memory in my life  
Yalli mnel denyi aghla  
You who are dearest than the whole world

-

* * *

"Oh gods Atemu!" Yugi cried out, fisting the sheets in his hands at the sides of his head as Atemu sucked him, taking him inside his mouth almost to the hilt. Yugi let out a louder scream as Atemu suddenly deep throated him, the sensations almost being too much for the poor boy. Atemu swirled his tongue around the base before coming back up, slowly sliding Yugi's member out of his mouth before sinking back down onto him. Yugi fisted the sheets harder, his knuckles turning white as his eyes slid closed, his mouth forming an o as he silently screamed his pleasure. Yugi's breaths were coming faster now; Atemu could hear Yugi panting.

"Atemu! Atemu, I'm gonna, I'm gonna- AH!" Yugi trailed off as another cry left his lips. Atemu glanced up at him, watching Yugi toss his head, his eyes squeezed shut as pleasure wracked his body. Atemu gave one more hard suck and Yugi let out one more cry as he released into his lover's mouth. Atemu lapped it all up greedily before rising up over his little one, bending down and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. He reached over to the bedside table and opened the drawer, pulling out a tube of lube, the lid coming open with a pop.

"Yugi, I can't tell you how much I've missed this, missed you." Atemu murmured as he coated three of his fingers with the lube before setting the bottle down beside him. Yugi stared up at him, a tender smile on his lips.

"I've missed you too Atemu. So, so much." Yugi said, his eyes shining with unshed tears.

"I don't want this to be just a one-night stand between us Yugi." Atemu said as he slipped one finger inside his lover. Yugi gasped and arched, a tinge of pain shooting through his body before it was gone.

"Oh! N-no?" Yugi replied as he felt Atemu slip in another finger, beginning to stretch him. Atemu chuckled.

"No. I want you back in my life Yugi. I want you to be mine and mine alone. Do you want that?" Atemu asked, slipping in a third finger. A tear slipped down Yugi's cheek as another pain shot through his lower half. Atemu continued to stretch him, looking for that small bundle of nerves that he knew would make Yugi feel good. Yugi arched with a scream suddenly, and Atemu smiled, knowing he had found it.

"Answer me Yugi; do you want me like I want you? Will you stay with me?" Atemu asked, hitting the spot a couple more times. Being with his little one again was beyond amazing for him and he wanted to be with him like this again and again, night after night, for the rest of their lives. Yugi moaned, tossing his head from side to side again, the pleasure building up in his system again. He was so happy that Atemu wanted him, wanted him to stay with him, and he so badly wanted the same thing, but he couldn't even think to speak his consent with the constant pressing of his prostate and the waves of pleasure that washed over him.

"Atemu...!" Yugi moaned in protest as Atemu slipped his fingers out of his body. Atemu unzipped his pants, freeing his throbbing erection and used the lube once more to coat his length, recapping the bottle and tossing it aside. He placed himself at Yugi's entrance and paused, causing Yugi to open his eyes and look up at him.

"I love you Little One. I always have. Please, say you'll stay with me." Atemu pleaded again.

* * *

(Marwan & Carole)  
Mashi netzakkar 3a droub... w ymarje7na el gharam  
Let's remembers our paths together and let love swing us  
Leish b3edna w keef 2derna nensa hak el a7lam?  
Why are we apart and how could we forget all those dreams  
Ya leil el ba3dou naterna 3a mfare2 hal iyam...  
The night is still waiting for us round the corners of our days...

* * *

Yugi stared up at him, his eyes shining with tears that were now coursing down his cheeks. Alarmed, Atemu went to pull back, but Yugi wrapped his legs around Atemu's waist, pulling him back down and in the process, forcing him to enter him a bit. Yugi's eyes fell closed, a hiss of pain and pleasure escaping his lips. Atemu gazed down at him, concern showing in his ruby orbs. After a moment, Yugi opened his eyes again and looked up at him, a smile on his face despite his tears. That's when Atemu realized that he wasn't crying because he was sad. It was all in his eyes, beautiful violet orbs that were showing him nothing but love and adoration.

"Of course I'll stay with you. I love you too." Yugi told him. Atemu smiled, grabbing Yugi's hip with one hand and entering him completely, sliding inside his lover's tight heat to the hilt. Yugi let out a low moan as he felt Atemu fill him. Atemu paused again, waiting for Yugi to adjust. Gods, he was so tight! It was wonderful! Yugi gave a roll of his hips to signal he was ready, enticing a moan of pleasure from Atemu. Atemu slid back out until just the tip was inside Yugi, and then he slid back inside hard, hitting Yugi's sweet spot on the first try and making the smaller cry out, stars flashing behind his eyes.

"Oh Yugi..." Atemu moaned, starting a fast pace, pulling out and slamming back in. Yugi screamed and wrapped his arms around Atemu's neck, clutching him tightly with both his arms and legs as the taller thrust inside him. Gods, it felt so good. Yugi squeezed his eyes shut, so many feelings assaulting him at once. Their loving wasn't slow or gentle, or anything of the sort. This was hard and fast and hot and intense and oh gods! Yugi's head fell back with a moan as Atemu slammed into his spot again.

The bed creaked continually under them from the force Atemu put behind his thrusts, and for a brief moment, Yugi feared the bed might give out from the sounds coming from it. The headboard cracked against the wall, and Yugi could swear he had just seen a bit of plaster break off. He looked back at Atemu, gazing up into those scarlet eyes alight with desire. Atemu's bangs swayed against his face, sweat dripping down the sides and catching some of the blond strands, making them stick. Yugi giggled and reached up, brushing them away and bringing an amused smile to Atemu's face.

"Atemu!" Yugi suddenly cried out as Atemu slammed against his spot with his hardest thrust yet, white flashes going off behind Yugi's eyes. Atemu let out a moan of his own, the coil in his gut tightening, threatening to give way. Yugi was thrashing wildly under him now as his pace increased. Atemu kept hitting his spot over and over, a continual wave of pleasure shooting through Yugi's body. It only increased when Atemu suddenly reached down, gripping Yugi's member and pumping it in time with his thrusts. Yugi clung even tighter to him, his nails digging into Atemu's shoulder even through the fabric of his shirt, as the little one cried out his name over and over in a sort of chant.

"Oh gods, Little One, yes... Let it go... Let it go..." Atemu murmured, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Yugi's lips. Yugi returned the kiss eagerly, wanting more. Yugi broke the kiss a moment later to scream out Atemu's name as he released, splashing his stomach and Atemu's hand with his essence. Atemu came a moment later with a cry of Yugi's name, his body shuddering as he released inside his lover. He had enough strength left to pull out of the younger male before collapsing on the bed next to him. Yugi turned onto his side, snuggling close to Atemu, nuzzling his face against the Egyptian's bare chest.

* * *

Ya rab tdoum iyamna sawa, w yeb2a 3a toul jame3na el hawa  
Oh God, may our days together be eternal and may love keep us as an entity  
Ya rab tdoum... Ya rab tdoum  
May it last forever… May it last forever  
Ya rab n3eed hal 7ob elli kan, w a7la bi kteer mnel madi kaman  
Oh God, may we return the love we had, and even better than its past  
Ya rab n3eed... Ya rab n3eed  
May we return... May we return

* * *

"Wow... That was great." Yugi giggled against his chest, making Atemu smile as his arms came to wrap around him and hold him tighter against his body. Atemu kissed him softly, enjoying the sound of the gentle coo that Yugi made.

"You're beautiful Yugi. Gods, I love you so much." Atemu whispered. Yugi gazed at him, a tender smile playing on his lips as he leaned up and returned the kiss.

"I love you too Atemu. Why did we even-" Atemu cut Yugi off by placing a finger against his lips.

"Let's not dwell on the past Little One. What's done is done and no matter what we wish now, we can not undo it. I'm just happy to have had the luck to see you again and have you back in my life." Atemu said. Yugi nipped playfully at his finger, his eyes alight with love and happiness. Moonlight streamed in through the window, bathing their bodies in the beautiful light.

"What luck indeed." Yugi mused, a teasing smile on his face. "We must have been fated to meet again, huh?"

"Fate, destiny, luck, whatever you want to call it, I'm just happy you're here." Atemu said, leaning over and kissing the tip of Yugi's nose, making the little one giggle again and snuggle back down against him. Atemu held him for a long time, lightly stroking his hair as thoughts whirled through his mind. When he finally looked back down at his lover, he found that Yugi was fast asleep.

"Goodnight my Sweet One. Pleasant dreams." Atemu whispered, kissing Yugi's forehead. Yugi subconsciously snuggled even closer to him, his face nuzzling his chest again. Atemu smiled tenderly and moved away from Yugi, rising from the bed. He retrieved a blanket and got back into the bed, lying down and pulling Yugi against him again before pulling the blanket over them and wrapping his arms around Yugi. He laid there for while, just watching Yugi sleep.

"I love you Yugi." Atemu murmured, before sleep came and claimed him as well.


End file.
